


[podfic] Sand in the Wind

by Chestnut_filly



Series: [podfics] it's a dangerous business, going out your door (you never know where you might be swept off to) [1]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Bazhir, Canon Suicide, Canon-Typical Racism, Canon-Typical Sexism, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming of Age, Corus, Female Character of Color, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kourrem bint Kemail fulfils a dream. She never dreamed of anything a tenth as wonderful as this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sand in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sand In The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148805) by [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow). 



> I'd like to give a thousand thanks to rain-sleet-snow for permission to record- what a delightful character and tale! 
> 
> I had to record this podfic _three times_ for various not so hilarious reasons including a stolen laptop and my own incompetence, etc., then had to set it aside for delightful reasons including study abroad, so it's had quite a wait to be released! I'm very proud of it, though, and I hope Kourrem's journey captivates you as much as it did me.

Title: Sand in the Wind  
Length: 2:09:07  
File Size/Type: M4a (246.3 MB)/Mp3 (237 MB)

[M4a Mediafire link (recommended)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/21nzfdl2b66odzw/Sand_in_the_Wind.m4a)/[Mp3 Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vbo2qbwooo58b8f)


End file.
